


Just A Little Unwell

by Hils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Arthur was fine, or that's what he told everyone.





	

He was fine.

That’s what he kept telling everyone anyway.

When he struggled to get out of bed in the morning because his limbs felt too heavy to move, he told Merlin he was fine. It was only because he’d trained too hard the day before.

When he startled away a deer they’d been hunting for hours because he couldn’t stop coughing; he told his knights he was fine. It was just the cold, dry air.

When he interrupted one of his father’s speeches with a loud sneeze; he told Uther he was fine. It was just the dust from some books he’d been reading.

When he collapsed in the middle of the Great Hall no one believed that he was fine.

* * *

Arthur was not fine.

Merlin kicked himself for not noticing that something was wrong. It was his job to keep the Prince safe and so far all he’d been able to do was catch him when he fell and stopped his head from hitting the stone floor. He could feel the heat radiating from Arthur’s skin as he frantically called for Gaius. A crowd soon gathered around them as the Lords and Ladies of Camelot strained to see what was happening. Merlin wanted to yell at them to step back and give Arthur some space but thankfully Gaius quickly elbowed his way to the front and said it for him. Miraculously everyone obeyed as though the order had come from the King himself.

“What is it?” Merlin asked fearfully as Gaius laid a hand on Arthur’s forehead and then on his cheek. So far the Prince had shown no signs of waking and fear fluttered in Merlin’s stomach.

“It appears to be influenza,” Gaius said grimly. “We must get him into bed at once.”

Between them they were able to lift him and carry him the thankfully short distance to Arthur’s chamber.

“I need to fetch some remedies,” Gaius said as they settled Arthur on the bed. “Get him changed into his nightshirt and light a fire. The quicker the better.”

He knew what Gaius meant. As soon as his mentor was out of the room Merlin chanted a quick incantation and there was soon a roaring fire burning in the room. Another spell had Arthur changed and tucked comfortably under several layers of blankets.

When Gaius returned he simply nodded and handed several glass vials to Merlin.

“These should help reduce the fever. If he wakes up make sure he takes some of this and plenty of water.”

Merlin nodded. “Wait, why are you telling me this? Aren’t you going to take care of him?”

“You’re his manservant,” Gaius pointed out as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s your job to look after him. Just come and find me if he gets any worse.”

“But…”

“You’ll be fine, Merlin.” Gaius said with a fond smile. “I trust you, and so does Arthur.”

He gave Merlin’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and left without another word.

Merlin sighed and took a seat beside Arthur’s bed. The truth was he wouldn’t have wanted to be anywhere else anyway. Not when Arthur needed him.

“Mer—Merlin?” Arthur was twisting restlessly, his voice little more than a cracked whisper. Merlin was on his feet in an instant, taking Arthur’s hand in his and hating that his skin still felt so hot.

“It’s all right,” he said gently. “I’m here.”

Miraculously Arthur fell still, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips.

* * *

When Merlin jolted awake it took him a moment to realise where he was. The room was now in darkness and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He hadn’t intended to fall asleep but after several hours Arthur had showed no signs of waking and Merlin must have just dozed off. His eyes drifted to the bed and he leapt to his feet when he saw it was empty.

“Arthur?”

He heard a clattering coming from the far side of the room and realised that was what had woken him in the first place. In the dim light he could just about make out the shape of Arthur rummaging through one of his cupboards.

Merlin frowned and crossed the room to join him.

“Arthur, what are you doing?”

He was forced to jump back when Arthur spun around to face him, sword in hand. Even in the poor light Merlin could see Arthur’s eyes were glazed with fever. This was not good.

“Arthur, come on, you need to get back into bed.”

Still dressed only in his nightshirt, bare feet unprotected against the cold stone floor, Arthur marched towards the bedroom door. Merlin quickly darted around him and placed himself between Arthur and the door.

“Step aside, Merlin,” Arthur said in a surprisingly commanding voice considering how ill he was.

“Arthur, stop. You’re not well. You need to be in bed.”

He could see Arthur visibly swaying on his feet but the prince made no attempt to move.

“Get behind me, Merlin. I have to slay the dragon.”

Jumbled and panicked thoughts whirled through Merlin’s head. Arthur couldn’t know about the dragon, could he? And if he did why hadn’t he said anything?

“What dragon?” He finally asked in what he hoped sounded like an innocent voice.

“Can’t you feel the flames?” Arthur asked, his arm now trembling from the effort of holding his sword. “I can feel them. Camelot is burning and I have to protect my people. I have to protect you.”

Merlin felt his face soften into a smile. “Arthur, there is no fire. Camelot still stands.”

He brushed his hand over Arthur’s sweat-dampened cheek and the small action was enough to crack the prince’s resolve. His sword clattered to the floor and he sagged into Merlin’s arms.

“Come on,” He said gently as he guided Arthur back to bed. He poured one of Gaius’s tonics into a goblet of water and held it to Arthur’s lips until he managed to coax him into drinking.

Arthur was shivering now and as soon as he was done drinking Merlin wrapped him in every blanket he could find. A clammy hand shot out and hooked around Merlin’s wrist as he put the final blanket in place.

“Don’t leave me,” Arthur whispered urgently before his hand fell loose as he dropped into a drugged sleep.

He stroked his hand over Arthur’s fingers before tucking his arm back under the blankets.

“I’ll never leave you, Arthur. Never.”

* * *

“I feel disgusting.”

Arthur’s low and croaking voice brought Merlin from his sleep. He couldn’t help but smile at the clear and lucid look in the prince’s eyes.

“You look disgusting too, if that makes you feel any better,” he replied with a grin.

The smile fell from his lips when Arthur let out a dry, hacking cough that seemed to last for an eternity.

“No,” Arthur rasped when he was finally able to draw breath. “It doesn’t.”

He gave a sympathetic smile and laid his hand on Arthur’s forehead. “Well, at least your fever has broken. How are you feeling?”

“Like I was trampled by all twelve of my horses at the same time,” Arthur groaned.

“Let me fill you bath for you,” Merlin suggested. “I’ll change your sheets and get you a clean shirt while you have a soak.”

Arthur frowned. “You’re actually offering to clean up? Are you sure you’re not ill too?”

“It’s possible,” Merlin grinned. “Come on, get some rest while I fill the bath for you.”

As he’d hoped, it didn’t take Arthur long to drift off and as soon as Merlin was certain he was asleep he uttered a quick spell which filled Arthur’s bath with steaming hot water. Smiling proudly he gently shook Arthur awake.

“How long have I been asleep?” Arthur asked, peering at Merlin through bleary eyes.

“Not long,” he replied. “Come on, your bath’s ready.”

Arthur was able to slide out of bed unassisted but as soon as his feet hit the floor his legs buckled. Merlin had been prepared for this and caught him before he could fall, pulling him close and slowly helping Arthur walk to the bath. Arthur sighed and nodded his thanks as Merlin undressed him.

Seeing Arthur naked was something Merlin was never going to get used to, although he’d quickly learned to hide his blushes for the sake of his pride. Arthur knew he was handsome, he knew people liked to look at him and Merlin was determined not to be one of those people. Of course he wasn’t blind. Even ill as he was now Arthur looked incredible, but Merlin would never say so. Some feelings were better kept secret, he and Will had learned that in Ealdor.

Arthur let out a contented moan as he slid into the warm water. Hearing him moan in such a sensual manner was too much for Merlin to bear and he quickly busied himself changing Arthur’s sheets.

“What did you do?” Arthur asked after a few minutes of silence broken only by the occasional moan.

“About what?” Merlin asked, making sure not to take his attention from his task. He couldn’t look at Arthur now. Not while he was warm and flushed and naked.

“This bath is not natural.”

He froze, feeling the blood drain from his face as he took in Arthur’s words.

“I…uh…what do you mean?”

“Come on, you can share your secret with me?”

This was too much. First the comments about the dragon last night and now this. Merlin was certain Arthur couldn’t know. He’d been so careful and surely the prince would have said something by now if he knew.

“I can?” he finally managed to croak.

“Of course. Now tell me, what did you put in the water that smells so good.”

He could have collapsed in relief. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was quite certain that if he got another scare like this his heart would actually give out.

“Oh! That! It’s just some lavender oil. I thought it might help you relax.”

“It’s heavenly,” Arthur sighed and his eyes drifted shut.

Merlin sighed too, in relief, and quickly finished changing Arthur’s sheets. He stoked the fire so that Arthur wouldn’t get out of the bath into cold air and fetched a clean shirt before moving back over to the bath.

“Arthur?”

“Mmm.”

“You need to get out now.”

“Mmm.”

When it became clear that Arthur wasn’t going to move of his own accord and was, in fact, on the verge of falling asleep Merlin decided to act. He hooked his hands underneath Arthur’s arms and pulled the prince to his feet.

“Can’t you let a man rest in peace?” Arthur asked. Merlin was sure he meant to snap at him but Arthur was so tired it just came out as a sleepy murmur.

“You can rest,” he replied as he dried and dressed him in a clean shirt, “When you’re back in bed.”

Arthur was apparently too tired to protest any further and let Merlin help him back into bed. It was only when Arthur was tucked in and Merlin had retaken his seat by the bed that the prince spoke again.

“Merlin, when was the last time you slept in a proper bed?”

“Uh…”

He’d actually lost track of how long it had been since Arthur had fallen ill. One day? Maybe two?

“Why don’t you come and lie down,” Arthur said. “There’s plenty of room.”

He was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way Arthur would willingly invite him into his bed like this. Maybe the prince was still delirious. Yes, that had to be it.

“You’re ill.”

“If you’re worried about catching it I don’t think sharing my bed is any more dangerous than changing my sheets or helping me into the bath.”

Ok, he was making a lot of sense for someone who was meant to be delirious. Merlin sensed he was fighting a losing battle. The truth was he’d like nothing more than to lie down on a soft, warm, comfortable bed but sleeping next to Arthur…it was too much.

Arthur, in the meantime, had apparently developed mind reading skills. “You didn’t object to sleeping with me in Ealdor.”

He felt his eyes widen and a stream of words bubbled forth from his lips which he seemed to have no control over. “Ok, no, we didn’t sleep together, we slept next to each other. And that doesn’t count. It was only because there was no more space. We had no choice.”

“Well, I’m not giving you a choice now either. Come and lie down.”

Arthur was being so insistent that he couldn’t help but smile. “Are you going to put me in the stocks if I refuse?”

“Possibly. I’ll certainly have the guards escort you to your own room and not let you out until you’ve had some proper sleep.”

He would too; Merlin knew it.

“Well, clearly I don’t have a choice then.”

“No, you don’t.”

He sighed in the most dramatic manner he could manage and kicked off his boots before climbing onto the bed, making sure to stay on top of the blankets.

“Happy now?”

“Yes. Now go to sleep.”

“Yes, sire.”

Arthur’s eyes closed and it wasn’t long before he was sleeping deeply. Merlin could feel the urge to sleep pulling at him too but he wasn’t ready for it yet. He lay there listening to the sound of Arthur’s breathing and smiled contentedly. He didn’t want this moment to end.

* * *

“Merlin!”

He jerked awake to the jabbing of Arthur’s elbow in his side.

“What?” he groaned, trying to twist away.

“Your shivering woke me up,” Arthur said. “Now stop being an idiot and get under the blankets.”

Now that he was a little more awake he could feel the cold air biting at him. He grunted and quickly slipped under the blankets.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

Arthur didn’t reply and instead pulled him into his arms. Merlin froze and his eyes snapped open. He was now very much awake.

“Arthur?”

“I’m warming you up,” Arthur mumbled sleepily. “Now shut up and go back to sleep.”

He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his face as Arthur tightened his hold and pulled him even closer. It was almost possessive, and it felt so right to be in his arms like this.

“Merlin?” Arthur murmured after a few minutes.

“Yes?”

“I feel better.”

Then Arthur started to snore softly.

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes. “So do I.”

The End.


End file.
